Banagi's plot
Banagi's plot is the successful assassination attempt on Mufasa's life by Banagi and his cronies in King of the Jungle. Following the defeat of the old king, a rogue lion named Scar rises to power over the Ndona Pride. Information Background Mufasa first catches wind of conflict when Naanda and her sisters emerge from the grasslands in a panic, clamoring about how Sarabi has been injured by a rogue lion who stole their kill. Though Sarabi insists that she's not injured, Mufasa seeks vengeance on the rogue and confronts him over the stolen prey. With Zazu serving as his spokesperson, the king warns Scar away from his mate's stolen prey, but the rogue refuses to back down, instead vouching for a conflict. Sensing coming fatalities, hyenas and vultures gather around the lions, thirsty for spilled blood. As the fight begins, Zazu mocks Scar, distracting him, and Mufasa seizes the opportunity, bowling Scar to the ground with a single lunge. Spooked by the king's strength, Scar flees, and Mufasa sends Zazu after the rogue, instructing his tickbird to ensure that the thief crosses the boundary of their lands. Once out of Mufasa's territory, Scar is confronted by Banagi, who compliments the lion on his lost fight. Thinking he is being mocked, a provoked Scar attempts to kill Banagi, but the hyena calms the rogue's nerves by blaming Zazu for the lost fight. Suddenly more inclined to listen, Scar allows Banagi to convince him that he could use a tickbird of his own. Banagi then offers himself to Scar, revealing his clan to the rogue, who agrees to an alliance with the hyenas. The Battle In the middle of the night, Scar and his hyena allies lay siege to Pride Rock, alarming the lionesses with their sudden appearance over the plateau. Seeing the scavenger army behind Scar, Mufasa instinctively pins the crime on Banagi, who averts his gaze and sniggers nervously. Not wanting to be caught off guard, the king switches to offense and leaps at Scar, surprising the lion and his hyena allies. The fight goes underway, and Mufasa begins to hold the advantage until Banagi and his cronies leap into the fight, helping Scar force Mufasa over the edge of Pride Rock. Horrified, the lionesses watch as their beloved king falls to the earth, where the hyenas wolfishly tear him to pieces. Once the deed is done, Scar emerges over the ridge and finds himself confronted by an outraged Simba. Undaunted by the tiny prince, Scar lunges at the cub, only to be averted by Zazu, who distracts the rogue by tearing at his muzzle. With the lionesses and Zazu screaming at him to run, Simba finally comes to his senses and dashes off with Baasho and his companions in hot pursuit. While the hyenas comb the bushes and trees for their quarry, Simba hides with Kwashi, who advises the young prince to flee the kingdom. Broken and terrified, Simba heeds the old baboon's advice, but the hyenas soon pick up on his scent and dash after him. With the hyenas hot on Simba's trail, the cub flees, tiring with each rising sun. The chase persists for days until the cub can take no more and turns on the hyenas, not wanting to go down without a fight. A brief skirmish ensues, during which Simba manages to break free, smacking headfirst into a rock that turns out to be Herr Rhino. Desperate, Simba begs the giant for help, and the rhinoceros turns his fury on the hyenas, who turn tail at Simba's new protector. With Herr Rhino on his heels, Baasho continues to stubbornly pursue Simba, biting into the cub's tail and keeping his jaws clamped tight as he runs. Suddenly, Simba spots a cliff up ahead and skids to a halt, Baasho flying past him over the cliff, the cub's tail still in his teeth. With the hyena pulling backward on Simba's tail and Simba struggling to keep from falling over the edge, the tail snaps in Baasho's mouth, and the hyena falls, screaming, to the bottom of the cliff. In pain but relieved to be alive, Simba clambers over the edge of the cliff to safety. Category:Battles Category:Concepts Category:Deleted Events Category:Events